


Guardian of the Century

by chelztoddbrooke



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e10 And the Wrath of Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: “I had him turned to stone and locked away at a DOSA facility. I went behind the back of three of the four librarians and nearly allowed the release of pure evil in favor of saving the man I…” Eve trailed off. That word still wasn’t easy for her to say. She cleared her throat. “Not exactly Guardian of the year.” With that, she released him and walked off into the library. Flynn gaped at her, he’d never seen her so defeated.Missing scene from "And the Wrath of Chaos".





	Guardian of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got this idea/suggestion from msblossom20 in her sweet review for my fic "She Loved The Hero". I think there were things in the season 3 finale that needed resolution. When I wrote the initial draft, it was much more full of angst and had a more angry tone, but it didn't feel right. I don't like the idea of Eve always dogging Flynn and in the end of the episode she didn't even make him apologize. I felt she understood why he tried to sacrifice himself and understood that he kept it from her because he knew she would try and stop him. 
> 
> And I think Eve needs a little comfort every once in awhile. She takes her role very seriously, and she is still working to find the balance between solider and her softer side.

Eve stood on the balcony quietly studying her charges. It had been a tough day all around. She had done things she never imagined she could, from misleading her team to betraying her own code of conduct. They’d all taken a hit in one way or another. While all three young librarians were brimming with pride for their success and ingenuity, it was tinged with bitterness from not being included from the start and the betrayal Jenkins was still carrying was nearly tangible. Her hand came up to her neck, ghosting over what she was sure would be an impressive bruise from where Sir Galahad nearly choked the life out of her for her deception. The outright rage in the caretaker’s eyes was not something she would soon forget.

“You ok?” a soft voice pulled her out of her musings.

_Flynn_. Annoyingly charming, but endearingly well intentioned Flynn. She could hardly look at him without feeling the full weight of what almost happened to him just hours before.

“I’m fine,” she said with her NATO issued ‘never let them see you sweat’ smile. He quirked an eyebrow at her. He wasn’t buying it. Her eyes were too stormy for that smile to be genuine. His gaze dropped to where her fingers were still pressed against the angry red skin of her neck. He pulled her hand away to closer observe what was obviously an attempted strangulation.

“Which DOSA agent do you have to thank for this?” he wondered. Eve shook her head.

“Friendly fire,” she answered vaguely.

Flynn’s brow furrowed. “You mean one of our people did this to you? Who?” Eve’s only reply was a slight nod in Jenkins’ direction. “Jenkins?!” he squawked indignantly. He turned like he was going to stalk down the stairs and give the man a piece of his mind.

Eve caught his wrist. “Flynn, no. I deserved it.”

“Deserved it?” Flynn wasn’t entirely sure he was actually talking to Eve, she was acting so peculiar.

“I had him turned to stone and locked away at a DOSA facility. I went behind the back of three of the four librarians and nearly allowed the release of pure evil in favor of saving the man I…” Eve trailed off. That word still wasn’t easy for her to say. She cleared her throat. “Not exactly Guardian of the year.” With that, she released him and walked off into the library. Flynn gaped at her, he’d never seen her so defeated, especially after such a victorious afternoon.

“Eve, wait,” he scrambled after her, limbs flailing wildly. “Wait,” he called again, effectively stopping her. “It was a good plan,” he started. “It wouldn’t have worked any other way.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “But ‘need to know’ operations, using team members as bait, completing the mission regardless of the personal collateral damage…those are military tactics. It’s a plan you use on soldiers, not people with hearts and souls, people you care about…” she said gesturing back towards the atrium where she could still hear Cassandra, Stone and Ezekiel laughing and Jenkins telling them to keep it down.

“There was no other way,” he repeated.

“There’s always another way,” Eve ground out, just like she did in the catacombs earlier that day. Flynn’s expression went soft. He realized in addition to her misguided guilt she was also projecting some of her own hurt on to the others. On some level he’d broken her heart when he attempted to take the burden of the Eye of Ra all on himself. He knew he'd be making that up to her for a long time to come, but at the moment he was more concerned about showing her she had done the right thing today.

“Eve…” he sighed, reaching for her. “The only other option you had was to turn them into DOSA. Do you have any idea what you accomplished today?” he asked gently, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She shook her head. “Not only did you protect the library and all four librarians from being locked away by a government agency, you safe guarded against the release of pure evil before you knew if you could stop it, and then wrapped up the whole day by showing all three of our fledgling librarians their true potential by challenging them to stop the release of pure evil and save my life in the process. Yeah, not exactly Guardian of the year. Try Guardian of the _century_ ,” he finished with a lopsided grin. Eve couldn’t fight the way her lips twitched into a smile, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“That last part was all a fluke. After I found out what you were about to do I just couldn’t…I needed to find a way to…”she mentioned.

“Save my life? Big bad Colonel Baird goes off book and the world gets saved _and_ everyone lives,” he teased, sensing he was starting to pull her out of her morose mood. He earned an affectionate eye roll. “You keep forgetting you weren’t chosen to be Guardian because you’re a good solider, but because you have a good heart. That’s what saved my life today,” he added, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“And you keep forgetting that we are in this together. Not just you and me, but Ezekiel, Cassandra and Stone as well. There may not a have been a solution for one person…but for three?” she countered, poking him in the chest. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckles before intertwining their fingers.

“You’re right. I’m not used to thinking exponentially. It’s been just me for eleven years, Eve. But I _am_ trying. I am so impressed with what they did out there today. I have been underestimating them, but I won’t make that mistake again. It’s just going to take time,” Flynn conceded easily. Eve nodded knowingly. Honestly, had she been in his position, she probably would have taken the same risk. _The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the few._ It was all part of their job, which was why she was more scared than angry.

“Just don’t scare me like that again,” she requested.

“I’ll do my best,” he vowed, pulling her close and kissing her soundly. “Now let’s go have a chat with Jenkins about trying to strangle my Guardian.”

“You really think it’s wise to admonish Galahad, former knight of the round table, after we had him locked up for a full day?” Eve snorted, quirking an eyebrow.

“Good point, maybe I’ll bring Cal,” he mused, wondering where his trusty sword companion had gotten to in all of the upheaval.

“Flynn, just let it go. Bumps, bruises, and hurt feelings all heal. Let’s just be grateful everyone and everything is safe and alive and returning to the library as we speak,” she finished, tugging him back towards the atrium.


End file.
